


Six Degrees of Separation

by cikicuba



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Wonwoo thinks that if he had met Mingyu under different circumstances, he wouldn’t have loved him nearly as much. But he doesn't. And he does.





	Six Degrees of Separation

**Author's Note:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/cikicuba/playlist/0lBLkHgp8a2LJoA6pkVDjZ?si=LMSuQjoWRsSz3Zd1bBMmyw)  
> big thanks to The Great Sam Smith to sing for the gays and indirectly made a whole album that inspires me on writing this piece of goddamn mess.

 

No offence but first of all, Wonwoo hates reunion.

The idea of showing people off of what you have become after years without seeing each other’s face and suddenly everyone acts like a long lost bestfriend is making him sick. He tried so hard to get out from that hell hole and being forced to pretend he’s happy coming back for some stupid reunion is just devastating.

“ _—what I’m trying to say is_ , I’ve done absolutely no wrong here. The CEO himself had invited you. I’m just a postman who’s in charge of making sure you’ll come.” Seungcheol fixing the rearview mirror while his other hand gripping the steering wheel.

“Besides, do you think that old man will forget to invite _his best employee_?” Jeonghan turns his sight to the back seat only to glance at grumpy Wonwoo and saying the next sentence with a mockery voice. “I don’t think so.”

“Fine,” Wonwoo’s making sure to emphasize the pronunciation. “None of this was your fault _but still_ , we could just pretend to forget this thing existed.”

“Why are you so against it, anyway? You have nothing to lose.”

Wonwoo bitterly laughs at Jeonghan’s remark. “Yeah, as if.”

“Look,” Seungcheol slowing the car’s pace. “You said you have to go back to Japan tomorrow afternoon, right?”

Wonwoo nods.

“Then we use that as an excuse to leave early. C’mon Won, I know you’re busy, but this isn’t just a regular reunion. It’s Mr. Lee’s birthday and his last appearance before retiring. Wouldn’t be unethical if we didn’t come, eh?”

“ _Wait—_ ” Jeonghan once again, turning his sight into the back seat. “Is all this protest because you nervous you’ll be seeing Ming—”

“—Jeonghan hyung, no need to finish that sentence, yeah?”

Jeonghan hums an _ahhh_ as an understanding statement of the situation.

Wonwoo squeezes his hand in silence, trying to put together many other reasons why he doesn’t want to come rather than _that_. His eyes wandering along the road, and suddenly he had the urge to blame the sky for putting him in this kind of conspiracy.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, but do _you_ want to meet him if you were me?”

“Uh, yes?” Jeonghan answers immediately.

“Are you kidding?”

“Why not?”

Wonwoo groans loudly. “This isn’t funny, okay?”

“I wasn’t saying it is. We never understand anyway about what happened between you two. Don’t put the blame on the innocence, honey.”

“But i—” Wonwoo hesitant. “We were—” he stops again.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol warning his boyfriend before he broke Wonwoo into pieces.

“I’m not afraid to meet him, I _don’t want_ to meet him. See the difference?”

“Whatever suits you, dear.”

“Jeonghan hyung, I’m serious.”

“Yes, I heard you the first time. Loud and clear.”

“Ugh.” Wonwoo buries his face behind his arm, absolutely done arguing with Jeonghan. He starts to build a high wall in order to be denial on every possibility his brain could possibly thinking right now. Being denial, what he expert at.

Wonwoo himself knows that the hardest part is not when he meets him, but what would happen if they meet because deep down, in the end, he knows he’ll let his guard down.

 

 

-

 

 

Stepping into this building after a solid five years awakening some sort of nostalgic feelings inside his body. Everything seems the same yet different at the same time. The Caffe and the cozy sofa around the lobby corner, the receptionist lady who used to greet him every morning. Somehow, he starts to think it feels good to be back.

The elevator takes them to the 17th floor where the auditorium located and immediately welcomed by a familiar face.

“Wow, hi Wonwoo hyung! I thought you wouldn’t come?”

Wonwoo pat Chan’s shoulder while smiling. “And why is that?”

“Well everybody’s been gossiping…” Chan covers his own mouth after realizing what he just said. “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter. The point is! We all know you’re the busiest person compared to all of us. Right, Mr. Vice President soon-to-be?”

_How does everyone even know about those tiny little detail update of his life?_

Chan escorts the three of them to their table. Jeonghan won’t stop pinching his cheek for being so adorable on his new pink hair and asking a few chit-chat questions like, _why are you still work here? Does the old man still give you hard times?_ While Wonwoo carefully scans the room to find the best spot for hiding himself so he cannot be seen by a certain someone. And as if everything needs to be clearer, Wonwoo is having an internal panic attack as soon as he sees Mingyu walking towards their table, wearing a brown tuxedo which makes his shoulder looks broader than it should be. His hair is slightly brown, probably because of the light considering as he gets closer the colour becomes darker. He smiles. Despite the smile is aimed towards the four of them but still, he smiles.

“A quick good advice, on that corner is the most delicious Mac & Cheese I’ve ever had in my entire twenty-seven years existence. It’ll be gone within minutes so you better hurry. And you, Mr. Lee Chan the Chief Executive of this _great great_ event, there’s some technical problem with the sound system so everybody is practically looking for you.”

“Oh no,” Chan starts to panic. “What a mess!” and then he rushes himself into the backstage.

Seungcheol laughs at Chan and then and shakes his head towards Mingyu. “We haven’t met in two years and that’s how you greet me?”

“Do you think how I greet you is more important than Mac & Cheese?” Says Mingyu in a fake innocent face.

Seungcheol laughs again, and then hug him. “You’re still a pain in the ass, Mingyu.”

Mingyu chuckles. “I don’t doubt that.”

Jeonghan pinch Mingyu’s waist as a repay for not keeping his promise to let Jeonghan regularly updated on Mingyu’s life, and that Jeonghan is worried to death Mingyu will secretly have a child without telling him at all.

“There is no sign of child hyung, sorry. But FYI, I’m divorced. _Well,_ still in the process ‘cause the judge is giving me a headache for making a simple matter into the most complicated thing in the world, but we’re making progress.”

Wonwoo, standing there silently trying to be invisibly unnoticed, choked with his own saliva. _Mingyu is what?_

“Oh hi Won, you okay there?”

He must be choked out loud the whole Korea population can hear him. _Not okay, so not okay. Thank you for asking._

“I need a drink.”

“Sure, let’s go over there.” Mingyu reach for Wonwoo’s arm, which immediately makes him flinch and jump at the same time.

“Um.”

Mingyu immediately stares at his grip on Wonwoo’s hand. “Am I not allowed to hold you?”

“No, no! I-I mean, no.”

“No…?”

“No. As in. You can hold my hand.”

_How is it like to be laughed at by your two friends out of your own stupidity? It feels like shit._

Wonwoo glances at the couple really hard it feels like he’s growing two more eyeballs.

“Okay.” Mingyu smiles, _the Mingyu smiles_ with a quirk around his lips so Wonwoo can see his dimple and his cute teeth. “Still up for the drink?”

“Yeah.”

Wonwoo following Mingyu behind without a single word come out of his mouth. He keeps his head down and hoping he wouldn’t die caused by a heart attack in any second.

Sipping his drink feels like swallowing a rock instead when someone is watching at you intensively like that. Mingyu acknowledge this uncomfortable situation, he knows Wonwoo hates it when someone is too focusing on him. He knows, but he did it anyway.

“Hey, Wonwoo?”

“Yeah?”

“You look good today.”

_Is it morally okay to splash someone’s face with water so they will stop talking nonsense?_

Wonwoo ignores the remark as if it just a wind passing through, and Mingyu raises his eyebrow. “What? Am I also not allowed to compliment your appearance?”

He should’ve know. Wonwoo should’ve aware of things Mingyu blurts from that pretty mouth of him ‘cause he’s been experienced it for years. But the thing with Mingyu is, he always constantly surprises Wonwoo with all the thing he says. That’s what makes the sparks will always be there. Mingyu will always have the full power to spins his head into the cloud nine.

“You look good too, Mingyu.”

“I knew you will say that. Thanks and yes, I look good.”

“You’re so not very welcome and yes, I also knew how you will narcistly reply.”

“God, we know each other so well it’s scaring the hell out of me.”

Wonwoo chuckles and tries to hide the shades of pretty pink on his cheeks by pretending to look somewhere else. To the table where his friends start to gather one by one. There’s Jihoon, the guy from the IT department back in those days when they still work together. Beside him, Soonyoung the staff of Human Resource Development is laughing at Lee Chan’s pink hair. Wonwoo also remembers Lee Chan the intern, always working harder than anyone else trying to impress everybody for his absolutely-splendid employing skills. The rest of his friends are still nowhere to be seen, but that doesn’t stop Wonwoo for looking at anywhere else except Mingyu.

“So,” again, Wonwoo flinch even from hearing the said voice. “How are you?”

“Uh… Good, I think.”

“ _You think?_ ”

“Well, what I thought isn’t always what it seems.”

Mingyu is silence for merely a few seconds, trying to observe Wonwoo with his eyes like his brain is clicking on something. “I see.”

“What? What is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re looking at me with that gaze. That means something’s bothering you.”

“Nothing. It’s just… _you._ Still the same old Wonwoo. You’re good at making things complicated.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“I don’t mean it in a negative way.”

“Oh, _are you?_ ”

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu closes his eyes. “Let’s not.”

Wonwoo slowly put his empty glass on the table and sighs. “Let’s not.”

“Outside?” Mingyu carefully suggests, waiting for Wonwoo to nods his head. And when he finally did, they’re walking side by side in silence.

Both of them didn’t need to tell each other what they mean by _outside_. An uncommonly place for some people cause it’s up high on the 31st floor and too scary for anyone’s own good. But they spent all those years doing practically everything on the rooftop. That day when Wonwoo did a frustrated-screaming on top of his lungs when he’s feeling down for holding such a heavy burden upon his work, or that day when Mingyu cried so hard after being told over the phone that his sister is leaving this world forever. Their bound is too strong and this place is a witness.

“It feels like Deja Vu, isn’t it?” Mingyu leans his body towards the ceiling, capturing the city landscape with his eyes.

“Which part?”

“Us, being here.”

“I guess so.”

“I can’t believe you still work here after six years.”

Mingyu lick his lips and smirking. “This place needs me.”

“What kind of utterly bullshit is that?” Wonwoo says before burst into laughing.

“Do you still remember the first time we met?”

“Of course, Mingyu. You throwed a chili sauce into my shirt.”

“How many times should I told you it was an accident?”

“And how many times should I told you that I don’t believe you?”

Using his hand to cover his mouth, Mingyu secretly smirks behind it. “Okay it wasn’t.”

“See? You can’t fool me.”

“I’m desperate, okay? You’re so hard to approach.”

“Why did you think I am?”

Mingyu quirks his eyebrow. “You seriously asking that, Jeon?”

Wonwoo throws his head back while chuckling, and Mingyu is too busy looking at those cute nose scrunch.

“Did I really remind you of your jerk ex?”

Wonwoo tense for a bit, and then following Mingyu to lean his body into the ceiling. “You wanna know?”

The younger shrugs his shoulder. “An explanation would do so much justice.”

Wonwoo inhales calmly while looking into nothingness. His mind flying high to reach those particular days, six years ago when he realized his life will never be the same after he met a tall man with black-up hair, cute teeth and cute dimples….

 

 

 

 _—You're going through six degrees of separation. First,_ _you think the worst is a broken heart._

 

 

 

Soonyoung is beyond happy that day when he found out Jisoo, the head of Human Resource Development chooses him as the head coordinator of the New Employee Training Orientation. It can be seen from how good his mood is when he’s buying everyone from the department each cup of coffee. He wears his best shirt and khaki pants, then proudly walks into the auditorium after draping his ID card around his neck. **_Kwon Soonyoung, The Head Coordinator_** it says. Wonwoo is standing in the corner crossing his arm and looking at his friend’s behaviour in disbelief. As the Supervisor for this event, he had to monitor everything from the start until finish. So make sure Soonyoung doesn’t get too excited and do something stupid in front of their fifty new employees is Wonwoo mission for today.

Everything goes smoothly until Soonyoung walking towards him in the middle of Seungcheol’s presentation about the boards of director, with a horror expression on his face.

“Won, I’m screwed.”

“What is it?”

“Junhui that son of a bitch. He should be in charge of bringing group five for the office tour, but he suddenly has diarrhea!”

“Okay Soonyoung, calm down. I’ll help you to take care group five, yeah?”

“Is that allowed?”

“No, but this is an emergency and I know this building like the back of my hand. As long as everything else runs as it should be, then we’re good.”

“Wonwoo, you’re a lifesaver. And I’m gonna kill Moon Junhui.”

“Yes, you may do that. Now go and organize those fetus company slaves.” Wonwoo rushes Soonyoung to go back to whatever he should be doing and grab group five’s board name before walking towards the said group.

Little did he knows, offering the help is one of the biggest mistakes he’s ever made.

 

 

“Now in front of you is a restricted area for the CEO. Only his secretary, Yoon Jeonghan over there,” –Jeonghan waving his hand— “People who already make an appointment, and the employee with certain necessity can get in there. If you need to submit a document to be signed by him, just give it to Jeonghan.” Wonwoo breaths. “Now there are some things you should know regarding some rules; never smoke unless in the area which already assigned.” Everyone nods and Wonwoo continues his tour to the cafeteria as their final itinerary.

“For my last heads up, the cafeteria is also a non-smoking area. Unless you want to pay for the penalty, then go ahead and smoke.”

Most people from group five seems like they weren’t a smoke addict because they take the news rather slightly easy, so Wonwoo ends his tour by asking one last question. “Is there any other question you would like to ask before I end this session?”

A tall guy raising his hand.

“Yes?”

“Do you perhaps want to eat lunch with me?”

Another guy with a mullet hair hit tall guy’s head and give Wonwoo an apologetic look like he’s been spending his entire life covering his friend’s stupidity.

“I believe that is absolutely out of the league, Mr.” —Wonwoo scanning the board name on his hand to search for the guy name— “Mingyu. Mr. Kim Mingyu.”       

“Yes that is correct my name, Mr.” —Mingyu bowing down a little bit (obviously teasing) to get a better view of Wonwoo’s ID card— “Jeon. Mr. Jeon?” Mingyu smiles cheekily (he has cute teeth, damn) and shrugs his shoulder. “You said to ask whatever question.”

“Regarding work-related stuff, Mr. Kim.”

“Like what?”

“Like— _like,_ ” Wonwoo sutters. Why his brain decided to circuit _not_ in the right timing? “The cafeteria menus?”

Everyone in the group hiding their little laugh and Wonwoo just want to die in embarrassment.

“I knew it.” Mr. Cute Teeth says.

“Knew what?”

“That you’re adorable, Mr. Jeon.”

Wonwoo opening and closing his mouth like a dead fish, and Mr. Cute Teeth seems like he’s enjoying this show the most. “Okay the answer to your question is no, Mr. Kim, thank you very much. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Wonwoo forcing his smile and walking away, and the guy politely nods while smirking his lips intensively at Wonwoo.

 

 

Bold of him to assume that he wouldn’t meet Mr. Cute Teeth anymore ( _at least_ ) for the rest of the day when he sits on the cafeteria with Soonyoung, trying to enjoy their lunch. Wonwoo immediately hides his face with his hand as soon as his gaze land on the said person. Of course, Soonyoung had to be the Mr. Nice Senior and calls for, “Mingyu!”

As soon as Mr. Cute Teeth—(ugh, okay) _Mingyu_ standing beside their table, Wonwoo shifts uncomfortably on his seat, struggling between getting up, go away or act as nothing happened.

“Hi, hyung! Can My friends and I sit here?”

_Hyung?_

“Of course you can! Come, come!”

Someone named Seungkwan, Seokmin and Hansol ended up sitting beside him, while Mingyu and Minghao sitting beside Soonyoung.

“You already know them right, Won?”

Wonwoo’s looking at them one by one and politely nods. All the members of group five are here. Of course. Is this officially a let’s-embarrassed-Wonwoo day?

“Mingyu is my junior. We did a bunch of high school stuff together. I didn’t know he would apply to work here! Imagine the thrill when I saw him on the auditorium this morning.”

Wonwoo gives Soonyoung a rough smile. “Must be fun.”

“I know, right?!”

“I didn’t know you’re friend with Mr. Jeon here, hyung?”

Soonyoung grabs kimchi and eats it before laughing. “What Mr. Jeon? Calls him Wonwoo alright, dude!”

“But isn’t that unprofessional?”

Wonwoo flinches hearing the mockery inside the question.

“Bullshit. Wonwoo here always worried people will find him not friendly enough for another people’s liking. Even though he’s indeed our boss. The thrill of the Chief Financial Officer.”

_Geez. Thanks, Soonyoung._

“ _Wonwoo_ , then?”

He needs a couple of more second before realizing Mingyu’s question is aiming at him.

“Whatever you like.” He answers, before pretending to focus back on his food.

Wonwoo eats in silence while Soonyoung is doing a chit-chat with Mingyu, and everyone is busy talking with each other except him. After done eating, they go back to the auditorium for one last session and Wonwoo finds it uncomfortable to stand so close with Mingyu inside the crowded elevator.

The elevator _dings!_ on the 17th floor and they silently walking out one by one except, Wonwoo standing in the back with Mingyu’s hand gripping on his arm so he couldn’t step ahead. And before he knows, the elevator door is already closing once again.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Wonwoo snaps.

“Come with me for a minute, will you?”

“No?!”

Mingyu sighs like he already knows how Wonwoo will react. “C’mon.”

Another _dings!_ from the elevator and Wonwoo is now at the rooftop, seeing the sky and the city landscape openly wide the wind blows hard into his face.

Wonwoo has been a calm person all his life. He doesn’t promise when he’s happy, doesn’t answer to someone when he’s upset, and doesn’t make a decision when he’s angry. He’s the epitome of a wise saint man. So when he finally comes to his sense and facing Mingyu properly, he just inhales.

“Seriously, what do you want?”

“To tell you something.”

“And what is that?”

“A sauce strains,”

Wonwoo blinks once, twice, and then repeatedly. “Pardon?”

“There’s a sauce strain, um, on your shirt.” Mingyu pointing at Wonwoo’s chest. “Here.”

Wonwoo glances at his shirt (it’s ruined, _yes,_ very badly) and then at Mingyu who’s looking at him innocently like the purest puppy on the planet. The man offers him a handkerchief and Wonwoo eyeing it carefully before picking it.

“Um, thanks.” Mingyu smiles and Wonwoo really hope he didn’t see it. “Is this why you brought me here?”

“Oh, no. Of course not.” Again, the cute teeth smile. “Would you date me?”

_The part when he said Mingyu is innocent and the purest puppy on the planet? Forget Wonwoo ever said that._

“Mr. Kim, look—“

“—Mr. Kim?” Mingyu chuckles.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “ _Mingyu_ , are you usually flirty like this with all your bosses?”

“Nope, just you.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“Isn’t it obvious because I find you attractive and I’m attracted to you?”

Wonwoo laughing sarcastically. “Okay very funny. For the record Mingyu, I won’t date you. Ever. Your attitude is a big zero and you remind me of my jerk ex. Can I go now?”

Mingyu is silent before nodding his head. His face is hard to read and Wonwoo had no intention to try to read into that. “Okay.”

Wonwoo take a step towards the elevator before he does something stupid like feeling guilty or worse, apologizing to the man in front of him.

“Wonwoo?”

He doesn’t turn his back to face Mingyu, but he’s standing still and wait until Mingyu speaks his next sentence. “What happened with your ex?”

“He broke my heart.”

 

 

 

_—What’s gonna kill you is the second part_

 

 

 

Falling in love with Mingyu was never on his agenda. But it’s a hard game when the younger is one hell kind of persistent, and also the sweetest person he’s ever lay his heart on. Wonwoo and his vulnerable ass needed love and affection, and Mingyu gives him more than that.

One of those days when Wonwoo has been spending most of his time until midnight in the office, and he walks into the bus station to find Mingyu there smiling at him. Earphone plugged into his ears and he just smiles despite the clock says it’s thirty minutes before midnight.

The first time it happened Wonwoo ignores the man and pretend he doesn’t see him then get on the bus. The next day Soonyoung spread the news when Wonwoo is having lunch with Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jun, that Mingyu is late today because he overslept at the bus station. Wonwoo doesn’t have the appetite to finish his lunch that day.

Ever since the incident, he thought he’ll never find Mingyu sitting there anymore but he was wrong.

“What are you doing, Mingyu?”

“Waiting for you.”

“What if I decided to go home with a taxi instead? You’ll wait here until morning? I had to ignore everyone who offers me a ride because I keep thinking _‘what if he still wait for me there?’_ and it sucks.”

Mingyu reach both of Wonwoo’s arm and grip it. “Thank you for worrying about me. Now let’s go home. You look tired.”

Something Wonwoo learns a few months he knows Kim Mingyu, don’t argue with him. So Wonwoo doesn’t. He gets on the bus and sleeps halfway through his stop with his head leaning over Mingyu’s shoulder.

 

 

“Why dont you buy a car? You’re like, the only Chief who still take the bus to go anywhere. It doesn’t suit the hierarchy.”

Wonwoo chuckles and turns his head towards Mingyu. The man is busy munching on his tuna sandwich as his breakfast while leaning on the rooftop ceiling. It such a cold day in the early of February, and Wonwoo’s thin body shivers along with the wind. Mingyu removes his coat and put it around Wonwoo without a second thought, and the older accept it as the gesture is the most common thing in the world. Like they’ve been doing it for years when it’s only been a couple of months since they know each other.

“The hierarchy?”

“Yes. Me for example; as a lowly employee with a low salary, taking a bus is fate. But, you?” Mingyu raises his eyebrow. “The news about you becoming the next Vice President is a public consume nowadays.”

Wonwoo groans and tries to be patiently calm with people gossiping on his life. “It’s still on a discussion.”

“Same thing. After all, who can resist Jeon Wonwoo from _The_ Seoul National University? You’re a legacy.”

“Stop exaggerating, Mingyu.”

The younger laughs and Wonwoo smiles because he’s kind of like the shape of Mingyu’s lips when he smiles.

“I’ll buy a car someday so you can hop into mine.”

“If that’s one of your tricks to get into my pants, sorry bud, you’re disqualified.”

“What? Of course not. All these days we’ve spent together and you’re still thinking I’m a jerk? I’m disappointed, Jeon.”

Mingyu makes a gesture like he just stabbed at the heart with the sharpest knife on earth and Wonwoo chuckles in disbelief there’s a tall grown man who still acts like five years old in front of him. But Wonwoo’s day wouldn’t complete without a cocky Mingyu interfering his life anyway.

Obscurity, the best terms to describe the convenience between both of them. But none of it seems like a bother. They just did. They just let it happen.

“When will you agree to date me, hyung?”

Instead of replying, Wonwoo checks the clock on his wrist and tidy up the remaining food. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late for work.”

 

 

Nothing better than spending the weekend on his apartment, watching series on Netflix while ordering lots of Chinese food for himself. This has become a misconception ever since Mingyu came into his life. Covering himself with a blanket on the sofa while snuggling into the crock of the younger’s neck is like a new drug Wonwoo's never get enough of.

“Why are you so clingy today?”

“I’ve always been like this.”

“Yes. But today you were like… super needy.”

Wonwoo gives a soft peck to Mingyu’s ear and the man moans in pleasure. “Dunno. I’m just… kinda miss you.”

“You did?”

“Mhmm.”

Mingyu grips Wonwoo’s cheek to lift the older’s face from his neck. “Should I kiss you then?”

“Is that necessary?”

“Very.” Mingyu whispers slowly before capturing Wonwoo’s soft lips on his. Mingyu’s right hand wandering over Wonwoo’s tiny waist then to his back. It’s not the first time they’re kissing so passionately like this. Wonwoo has always been a bomb machine who keeps surprising Mingyu with things he wouldn’t dare to imagine, such as asking to kiss the older like there’s no tomorrow. Making out on the sofa over the weekend becoming one of the things Mingyu’s looking forward the entire week. Wonwoo likes to bury his head on Mingyu’s chest, and Mingyu likes to kiss the tip of Wonwoo’s nose.

Sometimes Mingyu will cook Wonwoo’s favourite Kimchi’s fried rice, and Wonwoo will shamelessly tell Mingyu to feed him. Jeon Wonwoo will always crave for Kim Mingyu’s attention for slightly anything on his life. And both of them understand that like the back of their hands.

Wonwoo often had nightmares. The biggest lie in his life is that he told people that he sleeps well. He tried everything. A sleeping pill, aromatherapy machine Jeonghan bought him which cost some millions won, regularly drink herbal tea before sleep, none of them helps him to sleep better. He doesn’t know that all it takes is just a man with a warm body and a warm heart whom he can call as soon as he gets up from certain nightmare then cry over the phone while the other man over the line comforting him with reassuring words.

 

_“Mingyu, please don’t leave me.”_

_“Why would you say that?”_

_“I don’t know. I feel like you’ll get tired of me.”_

_“Wonwoo, please… I won’t, yeah?”_

_“I need you… So much.”_

_“I know.”_

 

They did it without a proper title to describe the relationship between them. Wonwoo never agrees to date him, and Mingyu is kind of shrug the fact out of his mind. Even their friends didn’t even question what’s going on between the two of them. The only thing they know is that Wonwoo couldn’t even last a week without Mingyu. Seungkwan often says that this could be a destruction to their ( _nonexistence_ ) relationship, but Mingyu couldn’t care less as long as he got Wonwoo under his skin. No one’s can get into Kim Mingyu’s mindset when it comes to Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu gives Wonwoo’s lips one last peck before hugging him so tight on his embrace. “Are you going to spend the Chinese New Year with your parents?”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “No. Too lazy to be in the middle of holiday traffic.”

Mingyu chuckles while showering Wonwoo’s temple with kisses. “Typical Jeon Wonwoo that I know.”

"What about you?”

“Am I gonna spend the holiday with my parents?”

Wonwoo nods. His finger playing with Mingyu’s eyebrow and he just closes his eyes because everything Wonwoo’s touch feels so fucking nice.

“Our relationship is not really good.”

“Oh? You never tell me about this.”

“Well first, I don’t see the reason why. Second, I’m not keen on you to know how messed up my family are.”

“You know that you can tell me about everything, right?”

Mingyu does realize that Wonwoo gets on his nerves every single time, so there’s no point of not telling him something he tries to hide practically from everyone.

“I hate family meetings. Do you know what it feels like to get underestimated in front of the whole people? To be questioned at even though you already tried so hard to pull your best? Even when I didn’t do anything, it’s always me they’re making fun at. _Mingyu is never gonna make it. Mingyu is just a spoiled brat who likes to spend his parent’s money. Mingyu is having a serious mental problem, he shouldn’t be here._ Hearing those words so often made me immune and finally decided to never come anymore.”

Wonwoo’s looking right through Mingyu soul, trying to feel sympathetic. “Why did they do that?”

“I’m an alcoholic. Used to. Been on a police station a couple times for drunk-sleeping on the street. My dad would pick me up from there and beat the hell out of me as soon as we get home until I’m in the verge of life and death. Trust me, I’ve been there. When I can’t even feel my heart beating and I can’t even scream for help. My mom won’t do anything ‘cause she thought I’m a disgrace. My dad’s pretty well-known for his reputation as a politician, of course he couldn’t bare an alcoholic among his family.” Mingyu bitterly laughs. “They sent me to rehabilitation for a year. After I get fully recovered, I encouraged myself to finish college so I can run from them as soon as possible.”

“Wait, are you saying that you’re secretly the son of a rich and powerful man?”

“I’m telling you the saddest story in the universe and that’s what you focused on?” Mingyu jokingly laughs in disbelief.

“No, I’m just trying to light up the mood.”

“I know.”

Wonwoo grins, and so does Mingyu. He gives the older’s face a butterfly kisses with so much affectionate and Wonwoo tightens his grips on Mingyu’s back shoulder, feeling safe and sound.

“Let’s prove them wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“Go to your parent’s house with me.”

“Wonwoo, I don’t think that’s—“

“Mingyu, trust me.”

Mingyu sighs, and then kiss the tip of Wonwoo’s head. “Alright.”

 

 

“Uncle, Wonwoo here graduated from Seoul National University! Can you believe it?” one of Mingyu’s cousin excitedly announcing the fact to the table over dinner.

“Ah, is that so?” Mr. Kim’s face lightens up while glancing at Wonwoo’s side. “What an excellent achievement. Good job. You must be a good son to your parents, Mr. Jeon.”

“Please, it’s Wonwoo sir. And thank you for the compliment.”

Mrs. Kim put a piece of meat on top of Wonwoo’s rice. “You deserve it, dear.”

Beside him, Mingyu is clenching his grips down the table and Wonwoo reaches that hand and stroking it.

The dinner continues with Mingyu’s other cousin trying to brag everything they can possibly brag of. Wonwoo gets tired of hearing them comparing themselves to one another as if to get the recognition from the whole table that they’re the best.

“Do you remember that time when Mingyu accidentally pee in front of Mr. Kang’s house and stole his dog?” Everyone laughs. “Mr. Kang even called the police! I thought we were all going to jail.”

Mingyu grits his teeth. “I didn’t steal it. I told you the puppy is hungry because Mr. Kang is never feeding it. I just brought Loey to our house so I can share our dog food with him.”

“We believe you, Ming.” Then they laugh again. Mingyu grips are getting tighter.

Wonwoo eyeing the maid who’s pouring the wine into everyone’s glass except Mingyu and found the situation rather annoying than funny.

“So, Wonwoo,” one of a beautiful woman beside Mingyu’s mom speaks. “What is your relationship with my brother?”

Mingyu’s cousin from earlier snorts at her question. “Noona, do you think someone like Wonwoo would want to have any kind of relationship with Mingyu?”

Mingyu almost stands from his seat but Wonwoo prevents him. “We’re getting married.”

Everyone’s in the room looking at Wonwoo like he’s growing a second head.

“Well not now. We still have lots of things to accomplish. But I’m sure gonna marry your brother.” Wonwoo smiles at Mingyu’s sister, and she gets up to give Wonwoo and Mingyu the warmest hug. She tells them to not rush anything because marriage isn’t what they really think, and both of them nods. Wonwoo knows that Mingyu's sister is different. Everyone in this room is prestigious about some bullshit status but not her. The rest of them taking news by pretending to be happy but secretly scoffing about it behind them but they couldn’t care less.

Mingyu hasn’t been talking to Wonwoo, not until on their way home to Wonwoo’s apartment.  He stands in front of the door with both hands inside his pocket, and step ahead to peck Wonwoo’s forehead. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“To make my family’s think someone as perfect as you wanted to marry someone like me.”

“You think I said that to humiliate them?”

“Aren’t you?”

Wonwoo doesn’t immediately answer, he just stands there looking at Mingyu without saying anything and it honestly more nerve-wracking than it should be. Mingyu wants to hug the older, tuck him into bed and shower him with kisses but he thinks this isn’t the right time to stay because deep down, he’s enough feeling emotionally devastated facing his whole family and he doesn’t want to take advantages of Wonwoo when he wasn’t on his best.

“I leave that to your imagination.”

“Wonwoo…”

“A goodnight kiss?”

Mingyu painfully smiles and cup Wonwoo’s face with both of his palms and then kiss him slowly. “See you at the office.”

“Yeah.”

 

 

_—And the third, is when your world splits down the middle._

 

 

 

Either Wonwoo is too busy with his work, Mingyu gets tired waiting for him, or it goes both ways.

There are certain things Wonwoo pursue on his life; his education, his life, and his future. Wonwoo the type of person who can be overbroadly ambitious when it comes to those three things. Ever since a little, Wonwoo is already sure about what major he will take, what kind of mindset he planted on his mind to be successful, and how he arranged his life to always be better than right now. The word workaholic seems created to describe Wonwoo’s entire effort on pursuing his ideal kind of perfect.

Mingyu cannot go through that wall.

So he patiently waits for the older to come to Mingyu himself. Even though it’s hard, Mingyu craves the feeling of being needed by Wonwoo. He feels suffocated when Wonwoo isn’t depending on him. This unhealthy feeling has been eating him alive and Mingyu doesn’t know how to stop. But sometimes human is selfish and Mingyu’s selfishness has reached to the level that he wants to be treated the way he treats people. The only problem is that Wonwoo isn’t the most compatible person he can do romance with.

“How come you’re in Shanghai already? I thought it was Singapore?”

“Singapore was two days ago. Today is Shanghai and after that we still have Japan before coming back to Korea.”

“Wow, imagine how many stamps you had on your passport.”

Wonwoo laughs over the phone. “How are you?”

“Still the same old Mingyu. Sleepy in the morning, bored in the afternoon, unproductive during the evening, and can’t sleep over the night.”

“You do realize that you’ve been telling how lazy employee you are to your boss, right?”

“So what, you’re gonna punish me now, boss?”

The older bite his lips to prevent himself from grinning too hard. “Nice kink.”

“Netflix and chill after you got here?”

“Anything you want, baby.”

“Ugh. I miss you, hyung. Please come home.” Mingyu can’t even hide the fact that he’s desperately whining and Wonwoo doesn’t need someone to tell him that Mingyu is pouting right now.

“A few more days, yeah?”

 

 

 

It gets like this sometimes. Mingyu can’t even reach Wonwoo’s phone or get the reply for all the message he sent him. A few more days without knowing how he’s doing, and whether Wonwoo misses Mingyu just like he misses Wonwoo. Mingyu can’t even say hi when they pass each other because Wonwoo is too busy discussing something with his workmate. The wall Wonwoo build is too high for Mingyu to climb.

“Is not that I don’t want to see you, Mingyu. I’m busy and you know that.”

“I know, I know. But Won, it’s been two weeks. I feel like I’ve done something wrong because you keep ignoring me.”

“You're such a child, Mingyu. Of course we’re okay.”

“Yeah, but—”

“I’ll crash into your apartment tonight?”

Mingyu with all his strength to stay mad at this man instantly gone with the wind.

“Will you sleep here?”

“Do you want that?”

“Mhmm.”

“Then it’s a yes.”

No one can ever make Mingyu as happy as he was with Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you freak out if I tell you that I love you?”

Mingyu hears Wonwoo sighs and smile over the phone, and his heart is beating loud. “No.”

“Then I love you.”

 

 

 

 

“How many times since the last time we’ve had a company dinner? Forever. No one in this room had a single sense of how importance this bonding time is. Capitalism is eating you alive, bitches! Not everything is about money!”

Mingyu covering drunk-Seungkwan mouth with his hand and give an apologetic look to his fellow employees. “Do you want them to cut your salary?! Seungcheol and Jisoo are here!”      

Everyone’s laughing at their behaviour and Seungcheol chewing on his meat while shaking his head in disbelief.

“Hey, let the man nag in peace, Kim.” Jeonghan gets rid of Mingyu’s hand on Seungkwan’s mouth. “Here, son. Say what you want to say.”

“YOU! LEE JIHOON!”

Jihoon from the IT department in the middle of enjoying his rice, confusedly pointing at himself. “Me?”

“Yeah, you! Why does your team always fix another department’s computer when clearly, we asked you to fix ours first? I need my computer to work, okay! Your entire team is sucks.”

Jihoon, still munching on his rice, shrugs his shoulder lightly. “M’kay, noted.”

“AND YOU!” Seungkwan shamelessly pointing at Jun. “Stop flirting with yourself and stop asking the mirror who’s the fairest one of all! The answer is Hansol, stupid!”

Jun and Hansol looking at each other before burst into laughing.

“Should we stop him now?” Mingyu worriedly looking at Seungkwan but Jeonghan seems like he’s enjoying this too much.

“AND YOU!”

For a slightly second, Mingyu heart stops beating when he sees Seungkwan’s index finger pointing at Wonwoo. He can sense that this isn’t going to be right. He almost pulls Wonwoo to get out of there but his legs betrays him and his brain can’t even function properly.

“Do you even realize how selfish you are?”

Wonwoo stoned on his seat.

“Do you know how miserable you made Mingyu feel? How he sleeps at night knowing that he gives you all the love, but you never return it? How he feels about you being his boss with a bright future upon your head but he just a lowly employee with criminal records and a former alcoholic? How you always busy so he called me instead of you in the middle of the night, and I had to take him to the hospital ‘cause he keeps saying his head is hurt and I didn’t know what to do? You’re bullshit, Wonwoo. You and you're idealistic. Do you think the world is revolving around you? Get your fucking sense together.”

Everyone in the room silent. Can’t even dare to lift their head to look at Wonwoo. The said man had fallen deep into his thought with a blank expression on his face. It feels like being punched in the guts for Mingyu, and he couldn’t stand any second of this show happening in front of his eyes. So he stands on his feet, and softly pat on Wonwoo’s arm before holding it. “Talk with me outside?”

Wonwoo immediately nods and following Mingyu from behind.

 

 

Myeongdong is crowded, but not for both of them. Sitting on the nearest coffee shop face to face but not looking at each other’s eyes, and no one dares to say a single word without afraid of hurting each other’s heart. Mingyu had learned that solving every problem with Wonwoo requires a cold head to begin with.

“Are you drunk? Do you need something to relieve your sickness?”

“N-No. I didn’t, um, drink that much. But thank you.”

Mingyu nods, knowing Wonwoo wouldn’t ask back the same question because of course Mingyu wasn’t drunk. He quit drinking ever since he got out of the rehabilitation.

“Wonwoo, about what Seungkwan said earlier—”

“Did you ever heard of drunken truth, Mingyu?"

“No?”

“it’s a situation when people tend to tell the truth when they drunk. Just like Seungkwan did.”

“Wonwoo… I swear—”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

“Seungkwan was exaggerating. It wasn’t even that bad. _Listen—_ "

“That’s not the point, Mingyu. Don’t you see? It’s because Seungkwan was right. I’m a selfish jerk. I’m a workaholic who doesn’t care about the people around me. I’m taking advantages of your kindness and use you for my own good without even realizing it. I only care about myself I never knew that you feel suffocated being with me. And we’re not even together!”

“YOU’RE NOT! You’re not, okay? Stop saying bullshit.” Mingyu doesn't mean to raise his voice. In fact, this is the first time he ever did that in front of Wonwoo. He sighs and closes his eyes, before moving to sit beside Wonwoo.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Mingyu grasping Wonwoo’s palm. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I didn’t mean it. _It’s just—_ you’re frustrating, Wonwoo. But I love you so much.”

“Why are we doing this to ourself, Gyu?” the frustration can be heard even from Wonwoo’s desperate voice. “You need to give up on me, or else we’re just running around in a circle.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“You’re killing me, you know that?”

“OH _, I’m killing you? Me?_ When I’ve been the one who obeys all the thing that you want?” Mingyu usually decent at controlling his emotion, but the horror of being told to stay away from Wonwoo maddening his mind to the bone. “Oh God. Jesus Christ. What did I just say.”

“See? We’re hurting ourself.”

Mingyu shifts to make a gap between them and rubbing his face in frustration.

“They’re transferring me to the overseas branch soon. Since it wasn’t fully operating, they want me to lead the project. I will be staying in Japan for two years starting from next month. You need to let me go, Mingyu.”

He thinks the world is cruel enough for not letting him feel the love he supposed to get from his parents, but he still had to exiled from the family. Then he learns how to love himself and try to be grateful for the current things he considers as a gift from God. Graduated from college despite his past history, having a bestfriend like Seungkwan, decent apartment he can crash on, a good job, and Wonwoo. But now it feels like everything crumbling into pieces and Mingyu doesn’t have enough power to collect the rest.

“Okay.”

“You know that I care so much about you, right? I only want good things to happen to you. But it wasn’t me, Gyu. I’m… I don’t deserve—”

“—I decide myself of what I'm deserve and not, yeah?”

Wonwoo pulls Mingyu into his embrace as tight as he can. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

 

 

 

_—And fourth, you’re gonna think that you fixed yourself._

 

 

 

“YOU’RE WHAT, KIM MINGYU?”

“Jesus Seungkwan, lower your voice!”

“No, wait let me get this straight,” Seungkwan message his head dramatically and hit the table in front of him which makes everyone turn their head around them. The brown-haired man bid a quick apology before bombarding Mingyu with another nag. “Marriage isn’t gonna end your undying love towards Wonwoo!”

“Oh my God.” Now it’s Mingyu’s turn to massage his head. Honestly, Seungkwan approximately gives him headache more than other people combined. “How dare you said that when I’ve been dating Chaeyeon for almost a year? You hurt my pride!”

Seungkwan takes a calming breath before looking at Mingyu with a pity look on his face. “Why did you suddenly want to get married?”

“Because it is the time to! I’m not getting younger, Seungkwan. I had an apartment, a steady job, I’m also financially decent. And I think Chaeyeon is also agreed with me. Don’t you think?”

“Why are you asking me?! Ask yourself!” Seungkwan didn’t mean to snap, but he _HAD_ to when it comes to Kim Mingyu. “Look, yes sure you’ve dated her. You look happy. I’ve never seen you happy since Wonwoo left three years ago which makes me sad ‘cause you used to be a cocky bastard who fancy one-night stand even though it’s unhygienic and gross,” —Mingyu rolls his eyes at the remarks— “And Chaeyeon is great. I had nothing against her. I just don’t want you to make a decision you will regret later in case deep down, you suddenly realize she can never replace _someone’s_ position.”

“No, dude. You’ve misconception this. I’m _ready_ to get married, not because I’m trying to move on.”

“Oh, really? Okay then. Let’s say, Wonwoo is here. Right in front of you. He doesn’t do anything. Just stand there, smiling at you. Would you still want to get married?”

Mingyu stomach feels like it did a somersault on its own. He doesn’t know how the tears start to stream down his face. He isn’t usually a crybaby. He’s been through so many hardship and none of them had the audacity to make him felt this weak. In fact, he doesn’t even remember the last time he cried. Maybe that one time when he saw a video of some bastard tortured a puppy just for fun. He got so mad and slamming his phone into the floor then left a long comment of how sorry he was about what happened both to the puppy and the owner and he hopes the bastard who did that root in hell. But no other thing can make him through a major pain like this, even from just imagining Wonwoo smiling at him. As miserable as it seems, Mingyu is in so much trouble.

Seungkwan hugs his bestfriend and rubs his back patiently. “God, Mingyu, what am I gonna do with you?”

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, who’s wedding?” Wonwoo stops his finger from dancing over the keyboard and close his laptop slowly.

“You don’t really need to come, mate. I’m sure—”

“I asked you a question, hyung.”

Seungcheol sighs on the other side of the lane, and Wonwoo clearly can sense the nervous on his voice. “It Mingyu’s wedding.”

Wonwoo swallows heavily before clearing his throat. “Who’s um, who’s the—”

“You don’t know her. His friend from college, I think.”

“Oh.” Wonwoo mutters, not entirely sure what to say. “Tell them I say congrats, yeah? My schedule is packed. I don’t think I can come.”

“Yeah, sure. Totally okay. You don’t need to, uh, come? Clearly. No obligation to.”

“Hyung, you’re bad at this you know that?” ignoring the strange feeling inside his guts, Wonwoo chuckles. “Why don’t you ask Jeonghan hyung to tell me if it is so hard?”

“Trust me, I’ve tried. None of us wants to do this, okay?” Seungcheol mumbling, not having much of a choice. “I’ll get your message to Mingyu.”

“Okay. Can you also tell him that I hope he’s happy and I’m sorry for everything? I-I don’t say that he’s not, b-but—”

“Won, chill. I get it. I’ll tell him that too.”

“Yeah. Um, thanks, hyung.”

“Don’t mention it, bro.”

Wonwoo spends the rest of the day working like a crazy workaholic, just so he can get rid the hollow pain inside his chest.

 

 

 

_—Fifth, you see them out with someone else._

 

 

 

“Don’t you think it’s a little bit too much for accusing that I’m gonna break your heart when you’re not even agreed to have lunch with me?”

Wonwoo smiles, suddenly feeling happy remembering those old time and being here with Mingyu in front of him. He suddenly has the urge to erase all the bad things about their past to only remember the happy one. But he guesses that’s the ancient history between them that they must embrace for as long as they live.

“We ate lunch together, though?”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Yeah, _accidentally_. Thanks to Soonyoung.”

“Still counts.” Says Wonwoo cheekily then mocking Mingyu by putting his tongue out.

“You’re stubborn, you know that?” Mingyu squeezes Wonwoo’s nose in so much adoration and being treated like that after years unconsciously tense Wonwoo’s body. Mingyu also, because he doesn’t know where the courage to touch the older so freely like he just did come from.

“Um,” Wonwoo stutters. “How’s—how’s Chaeyeon?”

 

_And just like that, they go back to where they stood._

 

“She’s okay. It’s a mutual decision. The divorce, I mean. None of us being forced to do it.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“You want to get divorced.”

Mingyu squeezes his eyes close, swallowing hard, run his finger through his hair and Wonwoo is trying to get rid of the fact that he finds it super attractive. “Lately I’ve been knocking by the fact that I’m too focusing on people telling me I’m not ready to get married. _I knew_ I was ready. Why does people keep saying that I’m not? I tried so hard to focus on protecting my pride that I didn’t know the problem isn’t that I shouldn’t married when I’m not ready, but I shouldn’t do it with the wrong person.”

“You think she’s the wrong person? How come?"

“I'm just… know? Like you don’t feel safe. You overthink every single thing on your life.”

Wonwoo is silent for a slight moment before speaking again. “Yeah. Those things can happen, right? I completely understand.”

Mingyu stares at Wonwoo, searching for any kind of mockery. But Wonwoo just smiles and Mingyu kind of shakes his head in disbelief before they laugh together. It’s nice to finally seeing those nose scrunch he loves to death again. “I can't believe we’re reach to the part when me, an almost-widower, giving Jeon Wonwoo a lecturer about marriage. What an odd world we live in.”

“But, Mingyu?”

“Yeah?”

“Isn’t that you don’t know you’re with the wrong person until you’re with the right one? Because wrong is rarely obvious?”

“True.” Mingyu chuckles. “But I’ve been with you. Nonetheless it wasn’t even a relationship, but I know how it feels to be with the right one.”

Wonwoo swallows hard, feeling his heartbeat speeding up. Both of them has come to the realization of what impact this conversation had. Wonwoo has to look away when Mingyu wasn’t even trying to stop looking deep through his soul.

“Hey, I don’t really want to know ‘cause I don’t wanna break my heart on this special day. But I’ve been meaning to ask, are you perhaps already have a wife, husband— _whatever_ and possibly five adorable kids in Japan? This is important.”

Wonwoo burst into laughing. He’s laughing like there’s no tomorrow and for another second before rubbing on his stomach because really, he never laugh this much in such a long time and this situation is clearly too funny. “Important for what?” then he laugh again.

“Just answer the damn question.” Mingyu keeping his face straight.

“I had a boyfriend,” Wonwoo speaks, and Mingyu’s face falls. “We, um, broke up after he accidentally splashed out chilli sauce into my shirt?”

Mingyu is grinning so hard his face will hurt at this point. “What did you tell him?”

“He reminds me of someone insufferable?” Wonwoo says, teasing.

“Touché”

No one possibly know how come Wonwoo is nervous, anxious, and happy at the same time. But when he sees a smile grows on Mingyu’s face, there’s a huge relieve inside his chest growing like flower bloom. To be able to see it, was a dream. Being the one who caused that, feels overwhelmingly amazing. Like winning the greatest lottery in the world, and somehow he feels the pain coming back. For every mean words he had said to this man, and that he’s never mean to say that in the first place. How dare he hurt him? How dare Wonwoo to hurt someone as precious as Mingyu? He thinks about all that. But for now, no one can replace the amount of blissfulness the had to thank God just for seeing Mingyu being happy.

“Don’t you think we should go back inside?” Wonwoo stutters on his word, but he tries so hard to appear as confident as he can.

“You sure don’t want to spend another minute just with me up here?”

Wonwoo pinches Mingyu’s waist and rolls his eyes. “Come on, Kim.”

 

 

 

_—And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little._

 

 

 

“Jesus Christ, Wonwoo! _Where have you been_?!”

“I’ve been—”

“You missed Mr. Lee’s last speech! And I _promised him_ you will be here, sitting on this chair listening to his boring speech like a good employee you are.”

“I’m sorry, I was with—”

“Now please approach him and apologize on behalf of me and say that you’re sorry for missing his speech but he doesn't need to worry because believe it or not I recorded it on my phone.”

“Jeonghan hyung, I was with Mingyu.”

Seungcheol chokes on whatever fruit he was eating. “FOR TWO GODDAMN HOURS? WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?!”

Wonwoo can’t help but smile. He glances at Mingyu on the other side of the room, and the latter smile back at him.

“Why are you smiling at each other?! What is this? Jeonghan???”

“Stop panicking, idiot.” Jeonghan hit Seungcheol’s head with a fork. “Wonwoo, you’re smiling.”

“I’m… aware?”

“I don’t understand what’s happening.”

“Nothing happens. It’s just… feel nice. Being here.”

“We literally having a seriously hard time to drag you out here.” Seungcheol deadpanned.

“Well, life is about challenges isn’t it?" Wonwoo cheekily smiles, "Okay, duty call. I’m going to see Mr. Lee, yeah?” then leaving both Seungcheol and Jeonghan stupidly standing there with jaws drop and disbelief on their face.

 

 

 

“So I was thinking,” Mingyu’s glancing at the rearview mirror before turn the steering wheel into the left. “Now that you’re in my car, does this mean you agreed to get into my pants?”

Wonwoo blinking his eyes once, twice, before getting a sense of what Mingyu talking about. “I told you, you’re disqualified.”

Mingyu whines loudly. “Don’t you see how miserable I am? Meeting you after five years in the most unromantic way, not getting enough time to talk because _everyone keeps talking to you_ , not even being asked to come over even though I deadass drop you home last night in the middle of the night and having to escort you to the airport so early in the morning just to send you off again to Japan. _And I’m still disqualified_?”

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu from the seat across, having the time of the world admiring how adorable the younger look when he’s grumpy, and how he’s pouting his lips despite knowing it wouldn’t make Wonwoo changing a single damn mind to stay here instead of going back to Japan. Wonwoo knows Mingyu words means _I love you, I’ll wait here, comeback soon_ because they understand. They have their own promises.

They talk last night. Inside Mingyu’s car in front of Wonwoo’s apartment. About the reality. About the fact that nothing will change even after they both realized they have feelings towards each other until right now. About how messed up their life for hurting each other through all this year. But they still have their own life. Wonwoo cannot just abandon his work in Japan just because of his stupid heart saying that he wants Mingyu, and he makes him happy more than anyone else in this world. And Mingyu also still have his own problem to solve. Reality sucks. When it doesn’t anyway?

But being an adult teaches them to not be consumed by the ego and desires. Having to take small steps instead of the big one might be their only choice right now. That’s the best thing they could do. Being emotionally stable, so they won’t repeat the same mistakes. All they’re trying to do is act as rational as they could be. To secure their heart. To prevent themselves from hurting each other.

“I’ll crash into your apartment when I come back?”

Mingyu grinning from ear to ear.

“Will you sleep there?”

“Do you want that?”

“Mhmm.”

“Then it’s a yes.”

Mingyu’s face starts to blush in a pretty pink shades. He stops his car on the side of the road and takes a calming breath before swallowing Wonwoo’s body into his. His heartbeat speeding up and he couldn’t feel any happier than this. He pulls himself up to kiss Wonwoo’s forehead for as long as he can. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t mind. He wants Wonwoo and the realization just come into his mind like a thousand wrecking ball.

“Can we also do Netflix and chill while ordering chicken and beer?” Wonwoo’s tiny voice peeking through the air and it makes Mingyu laugh and hugs him even tighter. He hugs the smaller so tight he couldn’t even breath himself.

“Yes, baby. We can.”

 

[]

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
